Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to customer support and more particularly to dynamic application end user support.
Description of the Related Art
Successful application deployment requires the deployment of a computer program that is largely free from run-time logical errors and the ready access to the computer program by the end user. Additionally, the way in which the computer program is effectively utilized by the end user must be plain to the end user so that the end user does not experience frustration in achieving the aim of the end user in using the computer program. So much is a tall order and oftentimes, despite the flawless production of a computer program and an equally flawless deployment, the success of the computer program falters due to problems with usability.
To overcome usability flaws inherent to a design of a computer program, a thorough program of end user support of the computer program is required. End user support ranges from simplistic online help to comprehensive online and printed documentation, to live telephone support provided by a call center. However, basic modes of customer support no longer suffice. Indeed, new technologies provide intermediate, independent management of customer support functions for many software publishers.
In this regard, third party services now act as a proxy for deployed applications, intercepting requests for customer support and providing an appropriate response through an appropriate medium. For instance, with regard to a Web deployed application, a time in which an end user lingers in a Web page without having made a selection is provided to a third party support service provider who in turn can direct the display of a dialog box prompting the end user to message a support request to the third party support service provider. The messaging mechanism can range from an email to a real-time instant messaging session. In some instances, a voice call can be initiated between the end user and a customer service representative of the third party support service provider.
Of import, though, given the separate relationship between software publisher and the third party support service provider, the end user support provided by the third party support service provider is limited to contemporaneous knowledge of the problems experienced by the end user and any record at the third party support service provider of past interactions with the end user. The ability to address the actions of the end user prior to the request for support with the third party support service provider, however, does not exist in so far as the third party support service provider is separate from the software publisher.